


soft touch

by sinchronicity



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous Sexuality Beverly Marsh, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Reference Domestic Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tom Rogan - mentioned, lesbian kay McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchronicity/pseuds/sinchronicity
Summary: It started like this: Kay said, 'Wanna come over and get fucked up?' and Beverly said, 'Damn right I do,' and then she came over and they never got around to the edibles because Kay was wearing a t-shirt with no bra under it and she was drinking a glass of sangria and Beverly could see the outline of her breasts through the thin fabric. Things kind of spit-balled from there.Beverly Rogan - née Marsh - didn't always know what she wanted. But her good friend Kay McCall was one of the lights of her life, and Beverly always felt better for seeing her.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51





	soft touch

**Author's Note:**

> F/F smutfic? For a Stephen King novel? It's more likely than you'd think!
> 
> Content warnings: I put this in the tags but again, there is (non-explicit) reference to Beverly's abusive relationship with Tom in this.

“Tom’s a fucking idiot,” Kay said. “No denying it. A grade-A colossal ass, and a fucking idiot. But he _did_ get one thing right.”

Beverly blew out a stream of smoke. Without Tom, who was gonna stop her? _Kay_ didn’t care. Kay smoked too, sometimes, when she felt like it. What would it be like to have that freedom –?

“What’s that, then?” Beverly said.

Kay grinned like a snake in the grass. “That man-hating dyke is _totally_ out to steal his girl,” she said, and then her hand pressed at the inside of Beverly’s thigh.

It didn’t start like that, though. It started like this: Kay said, _Wanna come over and get fucked up?_ and Beverly said _Damn right I do_ and then she came over and they never got around to the edibles because Kay was wearing a t-shirt with no bra under it and she was drinking a glass of sangria and Bev could see the outline of her breasts through the thin fabric.

“Want some?” Kay said, tilting the glass towards her.

“Getting twisted, huh?” Beverly said.

“Damn right. I made this shit myself so it’s about one-half rum,” Kay said, and then she handed Beverly the glass. There was a pink mark on the rim from her lipstick. Beverly took a sip.

“That’s strong, Kay,” she said.

“I told you,” Kay said. “I fucking told you that.” She grinned.

“You’re in a mood!”

“I sure is, Ms. Marsh!”

“I’m married, you drunkard.”

“Oh, fuck that,” Kay said. “And I’m not drunk yet. We can do that, though, if you want. Get drunk or high or both.”

Beverly looked at her. Her face was flushed, but Beverly believed her – it was not from the alcohol, as strong as it was. Her nipples were poking through her shirt.

“You’re not wearing a bra,” she said; stupidly, as if Kay hadn’t noticed.

“Why would I dress up between friends?” Kay said, easily. “Take yours off, Bev, and we’ll burn it. See how Tom likes _that._ ”

Beverly laughed. “Shut up!”

“I’m serious,” Kay said, although she was grinning. “Fuck him!”

“I’m going to sit down,” Beverly informed her, and went and sat on the couch.

Kay followed her over, and sat on the coffee table in front of her. “Drink thief,” she said, because Beverly was still holding the sangria.

Beverly looked at the glass and then looked at Kay, and then she downed the glass in one long gulp. “Oops,” she said, and smirked at Kay.

“ _Bitch,_ ” Kay said, heartily. “Fuck you!”

It was odd, the way they were both acting – like they were drunk already even though neither had finished even one drink. There was something else in the air and they were dancing around it, playing at – playing at _what?_ Well, it was a fun game…

Beverly reached under the hem of her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. Then she reached down her front and pulled it out. Tom had bought it for her; it was lacy and vaguely uncomfortable.

“Got any matches?” She said, holding it up.

“All the time, baby,” Kay said, and she produced at little box from her pocket and lit one. She let it burn down nearly to her fingertips before blowing it out. Beverly watched the curve of her lips, the shape of her mouth.

“Tom really would flip his lid if he knew you were like this right now,” Beverly said, but the thought of that was not nearly as scary as it should have been.

“Fuck Tom,” Kay said, and then she said the thing about the grade-A idiot and touched the inside of Beverly’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” Beverly said.

“I don’t know,” said Kay. “What do you want me to be doing?”

Beverly was still looking at her breasts. Very inappropriate, that. But Kay had a good body. It was soft and nice to look at. Beverly was jealous of the meat on her bones.

“Well I don’t know that either,” Beverly said, but she answered Kay all the same – she leaned close to the table and she kissed her.

“Fuck,” said Kay, when they broke apart. “I think I’ve been waiting for that for a real long time.”

Her hand was still on Beverly’s thigh. There was a pressure blooming in Beverly’s stomach, and also in-between her legs...there was a definite attraction there; she knew there was, and there was no use in denying it.

There was a long moment of silence in which she might’ve retreated. It passed, and Beverly found herself saying – with some absurd boldness – “Do you want to fuck me, Kay McCall?”

First, Kay laughed. Then, she groaned. “Use my full name again, Bev.” Her hand crept further up Beverly’s inner thigh until her fingers were pressing at the middle seam of her jeans, right over her cunt.

“Kay McCall,” Beverly said. Her head rocked back, involuntarily, as Kay touched at the seam again. She pressed her thighs together around Kay’s hand, trying to find some level of relief.

“That’s Ms. Kay McCall to you,” Kay whispered, her voice husky as she leaned in close, her chin dipping against Beverly’s collarbone.

“Full titles, of course,” Beverly said. “Ms. Kay McCall, Man-Hating Dyke.”

Kay laughed against her and her hand started shoving rhythmically against the seam of her jeans and if Beverly didn’t get out of her pants in the next thirty seconds, she was gonna go fucking insane.

“Yeah,” Kay growled. “I do hate those bastards, and by that I mean him –”

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” Beverly said; her heart pounding like mad in her chest. “Not that – I mean – Kay you have your fucking _hand_ on my –”

“I know,” Kay said, her voice all throaty now. “I know, baby, I _know_ – fuck it, let’s forget about that asshole.”

“Okay,” Beverly said, her head tilted back against the plush back of the couch; her fingers grasping to unclasp the bottom of her pants. “Yeah, let’s….” she finally got the button undone. She breathed in, out, harshly; Kay was panting a little, too. Beverly closed her eyes and undid her fly, shimmying the jeans over her hips, over her knees, around her ankles, onto the floor.

Her underwear was not from Tom. It was simple and plain and had a tiny bow on the front that Beverly thought looked stupid but who cares? It was just underthings. And now the fabric was sodding wet because her body was alight.

“Oh, you are _ready_ for me, baby,” Kay said, her thumb digging into Bev through the fabric.

“Baby,” Beverly said, incoherently. “You keep calling me baby…”

“Do you not like it? Bev?” Kay pressed a sloppy kiss to the curve of her collarbone.

“Fuck,” said Beverly, at the contact. “No. I like it.”

“Good, baby,” Kay said. It was not a coo; women like Kay did not coo – instead, they growled. “ _Good!_ ”

The plush of the couch was thick but Bev was bending her head so far back it was starting to get uncomfortable; she said, “We can’t do this on your fucking couch.”

“Why not? Why _not_ , huh?” Kay was rubbing circles right over Beverly’s clit.

“‘Cause,” Beverly said, throatily.

“Get up, then,” Kay said. Smug as all hell. Fucking sexy as all hell, too, but what did Bev care –

“Get up, I said.”

“I _can’t,_ ” Beverly said. Her muscles were loose and easy. Moving was a stupid impossible attempt. “I can’t...Kay...please…”

“Sure, baby,” Kay said, and she peeled Beverly’s panties off her body, tossing them aside.

“This is unfair,” Beverly said, as Kay pressed a finger into her neatly trimmed pubic hair. “You’re still fully dressed.”

“Not _fully,_ ” Kay said. She grinned. “I’m commando under here.” Beverly looked; but her loose culottes gave nothing away.

Beverly groaned. “ _Please,_ ” she said.

Kay stood up. She was not unsteady on her feet. Beverly looked again at her and still her body was hidden from her except for the full breasts, with their alert nipples –

“Get up, Bev,” Kay said. “Follow me!”

And so Beverly did. She never walked around half-naked like this. That would be absurd. Panties off meant sex; sex with Tom…but that was not to be considered. Not now.

Her naked sex was overheated in the cool air of Kay’s apartment. She followed after her friend in a haze of arousal and _need._

Kay’s bedroom. It was utilitarian because that was Kay.

“Lay down,” Kay said, and Bev sat back on the quilt.

“We’re gonna make a mess,” Beverly said. She rubbed her thighs together again; her head slipping back involuntarily.

“Who fucking cares?” Kay lifted her shirt off over her head. Her breasts hung heavy on her chest. Beverly reached out and pressed a hand against one, fingers playing over her nipple.

“You like that?” Kay said. She grinned, and then climbed onto the bed, her knees on either side of Beverly’s legs. “You like it?”

Beverly needed contact or she was going to _explode_. There was only so much that pressing her thighs together could do. She groaned again; Kay was making her noisy. “Please…”

“Ask for it, baby,” Kay said, her thumb in-between Beverly’s legs and tracing circles on her clit. There was no protection now, not even a thin fabric…Beverly felt every touch. _Oh God!_

“You have to ask…” Kay said again, her voice deepened with heat, arousal.

Beverly pressed her eyes shut. “Jesus Christ, Kay,” she said. “Fuck me!”

“Oh?” Kay said. “Was that a request?” She pressed a finger into Beverly. “You’re so wet for me, already. My god, you’re begging for it –”

“Yes I fucking _am_ –”

“Impatient!” Kay leaned down over her and kissed her; eager and open-mouthed; Beverly felt on-fire and pressed with her tongue, bit at Kay with her teeth; Kay groaned into her mouth.

“You angry thing,” Kay said. “God...yes...”

Her finger was pressing deeper into Beverly’s cunt now. Beverly hissed between her teeth and shucked her hips forward; forcing the penetration deeper.

“More,” she said, hungrily; desperate – “Please. More.”

“Not yet,” Kay murmured. Her head was bent over Beverly’s shoulder; her hair brushing against the sensitive skin of her chest. “We got time.” Her single finger worked at Beverly; testing her depth and her wetness and it was not _enough_ and Beverly wanted to scream.

Just as she can’t take it anymore, just as the thrust of her hips threatens to become irregular – Kay said, “Okay, baby, you’ve earned it,” and then two more fingers were inside her.

Her body reacted instantly – she was tight and tense around Kay and for a moment it was all too much again, but – but then Kay tilted her fingers just so and Bev saw fucking _stars,_ like in some erotic paperback. Her back arched; her toes curled. Above her, Kay was panting; when Beverly reached up to feel her breasts, there was a sheen of sweat under then, a shine to her flesh.

“ _Yeah,”_ Kay said, breathless, and the hand that was not knuckle-deep in Beverly gripped at the side of her hips; Kay’s trimmed-short nails digging into the soft of Beverly’s flesh. It hurt just the right amount. Beverly could no longer stay back passively; she surged up and gripped Kay’s face between her hands. Kay laughed her wild laugh and let herself be pulled down.

Beverly kissed her; hungrily. She bit at her lips, fiercely – Kay yelped, and punished her with a thumb on Bev’s clit. The sensation was too much, too-fucking-much; and Beverly shoved her tongue into Kay’s mouth as the sweet curve of Kay’s fingers in her cunt brought her to a vibrant peak.

She let go of Kay’s face to press her head back into the bed; she yelped and mewled her way through the orgasm; stupid-loud.

“Yeah,” Kay said, her fingers still in Beverly. “Oh God, _yeah_ , fuck, look at that! Look at that!” Kay leaned down and started kissing Beverly’s neck with a greedy desperation. Beverly’s whole body was overstimulated; the orgasm had wrung her out but she was still on fire; every touch sent sparks to the embers that were her brain. Kay’s fingers slipped out of her, and she pressed her thighs tight around her own wetness.

“God, Bev,” Kay said. “I liked that so _much,_ Christ –” Kay’s hands vanished off Beverly’s body, because they had gone to her own – she was palming at herself, rubbing tight between her legs.

“Oh my God, Kay,” Beverly said. “Take your pants off!”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kay said; but she grinned. There were bright spots of red on her cheeks; a vibrant and living flush. She threw her head back, and laughed. Beverly looked at the curve of her neck; the sweat-glistened slope of it, the way her throat bobbed as she swallowed. And then, shockingly, Kay listened; she slid the culottes down over her hips and pulled them off. Bev looked at her; looked in-between her legs; she did not trim her pubic hair and it was dark and curly and Beverly wanted to touch it.

“Yeah, baby,” Kay said; it was nearly a whisper. “I see you looking. You can touch.”

So Beverly did. She sat up tentatively; her body still on high-alert – how was she still _so_ aroused, Christ – and she touched in between Kay’s thighs. She was warm and wet, and Beverly’s fingers parted the folds of her, her fingertips finding her clit and rubbing at it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kay said, “Yes!” She pressed herself, hard, against Beverly’s hand, and then her own hands joined in too, and they were playing with each other, Kay rutting against her hand; and Beverly kept thinking she was pressing too hard, doing too much, but Kay _moaned_ and said “Yes, yes,” again and again, so –

Kay came quietly; unlike Beverly; mostly she panted, and her eyes went wide; and it was drawn-out and long and luxurious. 

Beverly had never made another woman come before. _Huh._ She wasn’t thinking about that, really, but it was hard to _not_ think about. Kay was so different from her; her body and her desires, and Bev had – Bev had known what to do anyway. Or at least – she knew what she _wanted,_ and it seemed that what she wanted was also what Kay wanted. And wasn’t that fucking brilliant?

Beverly wanted to laugh, suddenly, the urge of it bubbling up inside of her. She let the feeling spill over; she let the laugh escape. She tipped the two of them sideways, so that Kay was pressed back into the quilt, her short hair sticking out in all directions.

Kay laughed, too – “Oh God, Bev!”

“I know!” Beverly said, grinning, as she leaned over Kay’s body. Her hands went to Kay’s shoulders, her chest, her waist and her hips. _What do you know, Beverly?_ She knew that she was having a damn good time.

“What’s going on in there?” Kay said, her fingers tap-tapping against Beverly’s forehead. “Huh? What are ya thinking, girl?”

“Little old me?” Beverly said. They were both still giddy; the delightful tension remained between them and the pressure was building again in Beverly’s middle, just as the muscles in her legs kept flexing without her even intending it. “Oh, I’m not thinking anything.”

She was lying, of course. _I am thinking that I want to touch you!_

Her knees were on each side of Kay’s legs, now. How’d they get there? Well, whatever. Beverly spread a hand over Kay’s stomach. Instead of the skinny-flat plane of Beverly’s own body, Kay had _curves_ ; muscles; folds. She ran a finger under the swell of her stomach, fascinated.

“That fucking tickles,” Kay said, and then burst into a fit of frenzied giggles. “Try lower, Marsh.”

“Hm,” Beverly said. She did not comment on ‘Marsh,’ this time; she barely noticed it. She listened to the rest of the sentence, though. Her fingertips brushed over goose-pricked, sensitive flesh, lower and lower until she slid neatly into the untamed hair between Kay’s legs. Kay was warm and swollen.

Kay’s head tilted back. She wriggled on the blankets; a sweaty portrait of a woman relaxed and aroused.

“You think I can go again, huh? Bold.”

“You saying you can’t, Kay?”

“Not saying that at all,” Kay breathed; her voice suddenly soft. She was warm, so warm, beneath Beverly’s fingertips. Beverly bit her lips; rocked her body back and forth.

“Scared to touch me?”

“No.” She parted Kay’s softness and found the tight opening of her cunt; pushed her finger in, tentative and slow.

“Do you like this?” Beverly said. Her face was flushed and the heady pressure of arousal was so heavy in her middle it was nearly all she could think about. The hand that was not already occupied slipped quietly between her own legs, and she pressed at the heat-point of her own body.

“I like it,” Kay said, and there was some – gentleness, some tenderness, in her voice now. “Do _you,_ baby?”

“Yes,” Beverly whispered. She was riding on the knife-edge of arousal, weaving forward and back in her attraction. She breathed deep. The room smelled like sex.

“But it’s my night to take care of _you_ ,” Kay said, and she was so kind; her warm hands gripped Bev’s wrists and pulled both her hands to her front.

“What?” Beverly said. Kay smiled; no longer like a snake but like a _lover_ ; a story-book lover. The prince in the stories was between her legs and smiled up at her.

“Let me care of you, baby,” Kay said, and then she looped her strong arms around Beverly’s middle and lifted her bodily up, and laid her back down. One hand came up to cradle the back of Beverly’s head; Beverly’s heart was racing like a terrified rabbit but she was not scared, not in the slightest.

“Oh,” she said.

“Oh?” Kay smirked, and ran her hands over Beverly’s breasts, making her nipples stand alert again.

“Yes,” Bev said, desperately. “Please. Again, Kay, I need it again.”

“I know you do,” Kay said, fondly; and the giddiness between them was gone now but in its place remained passion; perhaps now a gentler passion, but it was just as fiery. Kay kissed Beverly wetly; Beverly opened her mouth to her and everything was Kay’s heat, Kay’s tongue, _Kay!_

“But are my fingers enough, baby?” Kay murmured; her face pressed close into the curve of Beverly’s shoulder; her hot breath ghosting along Beverly’s skin. Beverly shivered; wriggled; she felt sensitive all-over.

“ _Please,_ ” she said again.

“Yes, baby,” Kay said. She smiled; Beverly could feel the curve in her lips. “Yes ma’am.”

Kay’s fingers dug into the flesh of Beverly’s hips; unlike Kay she had no padding and Kay’s fingertips were on the bones of her; on the jut of her hips. Beverly let out a slow breath.

“I know,” Kay said, and then she slid down Beverly’s body, pressing her mouth everywhere. She kissed in-between her breasts; on her belly-button; above her pubic hair. Beverly shuddered, and mewled a little desperate sound.

“Yeah,” Kay said, her voice husky and rough. Finally, her mouth reached its goal; she pressed her lips in-between Beverly’s open legs.

Warmth and arousal continued to blossom-up in-between Beverly’s thighs. She was warm; so warm. She groaned, softly, unable to contain it.

“Yeah,” Kay murmured, and then she went quiet, because her mouth was busy. Beverly could not see her; her eyes had rolled up and back; her head was pressed into the blankets. In her mind’s eye, she saw Kay’s pink tongue dart in between her lips; bodily, she _felt_ Kay, she felt the press of a hot wet tongue on her sensitive clit. She was _buzzing_ ; she kicked a leg against the bed in her impatience. Kay laughed a little, her warm breath on Beverly’s hot flesh. Then her mouth was pressed up against her again; and she was mouthing against her – her lips, the gentlest nip of her teeth; her tongue pressing into Beverly’s cunt.

 _Jesus_ it’d never felt like _this_ – Beverly whined, she couldn’t help it; she yelped aloud and she curled her hands into fists in the sheets. 

“Kay,” she said, soft as whisper; and she couldn’t think, could barely breathe, it was just – just Kay, just her, just her tongue and now her fingers back again, opening up Beverly so that her tongue could slip in deeper.

“Yes,” Beverly said into the dim lighting of the room – she didn’t know what she was saying _Yes_ to, she didn’t know what she was talking about, but she wanted to accept it, whatever it was, the sensation she was feeling right there and then –

Kay prodded at her clit again, with her tongue. It was wet-soft-hot – Beverly’s eyes turned un-seeingly to the ceiling –

“ _Please,_ ” she said, and – God – the best part of asking for it was that Kay would _give_ it to her. Kay sucked at her; her mouth and tongue fiery hot and oh-so-kind; harsh when they needed to be but gentle, too. Kay made to fucking swallow down Bev’s clit and her nerves when fucking _haywire_ – her toes curled tight as her fingers gripped at Kay’s hair, and her thighs flexed, and – _and_ –

The orgasm struck her like lightning in the same spot twice – unexpected and too-powerful – and the muscles of Beverly’s body loosened; she collapsed, gasping.

“Yes,” Kay said, “ _Yes._ ” She was shaking, quivering, her body over-top Beverly’s. There was a hitch to her breath, too.

“Kay,” Beverly panted, when she could manage it. “Did you –?”

“Yeah,” Kay said, and she rolled off of Beverly and onto her side next to her. “At about the same time as you. You look so hot when you come, baby.”

Beverly took a deep, gasping breath. She was still overwhelmed, but in a good way. Kay had literally fucked the stress right out of her; she was too loose and pleased to feel anything other than content. She didn’t know what to say, so she laughed; just a little giggle of it.

She stared up at Kay’s ceiling; until Kay gripped her chin gently between her fingers and pulled her face towards her. Kay kissed her, very chastely now.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you, Bev,” Kay said, voice quiet and earnest. “You know I love you, right?”

Beverly was still in her feel-good haze but she still felt the beginnings of tears in her throat at the swell of emotion that caused in her. “I know,” she said, went she felt calm enough to say it. “I love you too, Kay. You’re my best friend.” Her voice got a little on _friend_ ; she felt all of sixteen years old.

Kay kissed her again, just as sweetly. “Stay there,” she said, climbing off the bed onto slightly wobbly legs. “I’ll clean you up.”

Beverly was sat up in bed by the time Kay came back with washcloth, but she still let Kay wipe the sweat and wetness from her body, and helped her toss the messied quilt off the bed. She didn’t say much; their flirty joy had settled back down into the sort of simple comradery that came with knowing someone for as long as they had known each other.

“Will you stay the night?” Kay asked, quietly; almost shyly. “I can even take the coach, if you want, I just –” She did not say the rest of the sentence, because Beverly had asked her not to talk about Tom.

Beverly took Kay’s hands up in her own, and kissed her on the lips once more.

“I’ll stay,” she said. “And I’m not taking your own bed from you, Ms. McCall, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Thanks, Marsh,” Kay said, the confidence starting to creep back into her voice. She smiled, a gorgeous and familiar smile that Beverly was very fond of.

Kay’s sheets were very soft against Beverly’s still-sensitive skin. She was calming down; getting tired, although she wasn’t quite sure she could sleep just yet even if she tried. Maybe Kay sensed that, because she said, “Fancy a night cap, Bev?”

“Yes please,” Beverly found herself saying, smiling up at her. Kay had through on a soft-looking purple night gown over her naked body, and she already had two glasses in her hands, because she knew Beverly very well.

Beverly sipped her drink, settling back against the head board in her borrowed clothes. Kay’s t-shirts were always loose on her, and it was very comfortable.

“When you’re away,” Kay said, abruptly, “I worry. And…I miss you, I guess.”

Beverly swallowed. The alcohol in the drink was strong enough that it burned at her throat a little, which seemed to defeat its calming purposes, but that was so _Kay_ that she was simply charmed.

“I miss you, too,” she said, and it was true. “I’m sorry, Kay.”

“What are you apologizing for? Christ, Marsh.”

Beverly laughed softly, into the rim of her glass. “Fuck, I don’t know.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kay said, because that was thing that people always said.

“I know,” Beverly said, although she wasn’t really convinced.

Kay glanced at her sidelong, like she knew she was lying. Probably she did.

Suddenly, Kay held out her free hand in front of her. Beverly stared at it, and Kay threw her head back in a vibrant bark of laughter.

“Take my hand, baby,” she said. “Please.”

Beverly laid her hand on top of Kay’s warm palm. Kay’s fingers curled over hers in a protective fold.

“Kay...” she said, and perhaps it was a warning, but she didn’t know what she was warning against.

“I know,” Kay said, softly. “I’m not going to say it again.” She squeezed tightly at Beverly’s hand. “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here. I’ll always want to see you, and be with you, no matter what.”

Beverly thought about that; she thought about desire that didn’t depend on ever-changing variables; she thought about unconditional love; and she thought about friendship.

“Thank you,” she said, and she raised Kay’s hand to her mouth and kissed her gently on the knuckles. “Thanks, Kay.”

It was absurd how easily she’d told her friend that she’d loved her tonight; but, well, it was true. Beverly loved Kay and Kay loved Beverly and, in the end, perhaps it could be so simple as that. Beverly set down her glass; she leaned her head onto Kay’s shoulder and let her eyes drift shut; she let her body go loose and easy; she let herself relax in a way that was terrifying and foreign to her.

 _When I wake up_ , Beverly thought, _Kay will still be here. The bed will still be warm and I will still love her._

It didn’t fix everything in her life – God knows it didn’t – but it helped a little bit. Maybe that would even be enough to save her.

“See, I can play nice,” Kay said, softly. “Not so bad for a mean ol’ lesbo like me, right?”

Beverly chuckled quietly. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You don’t know how to take a compliment.”

“We can’t all be perfect, Marsh.”

 _You get pretty close,_ Beverly thought with an uncharacteristic sentimentality. Instead of saying that, she said, “Good night, Kay.”

“Good night, baby,” Kay said, and this time the endearment was a little shy. Beverly laid back in bed, pulling Kay’s sheets up around her chin. Kay smiled down at her, still sipping her own drink. Slowly, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead.

“Sleep well,” Kay said. “See ya in the morning.”

“Mm,” was all Beverly managed, already drifting off. Another morning; another day…but she would be starting it off in the bed of a friend. There were worse places to be.

(In her sleep, Beverly smiled. Beside her, drinking a boozy night-cap, Kay smiled back; self-satisfied and very fond.)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my fellow IT lesbians/WLWs who aren't sure how they even managed to end up in this fandom in the first place. Gay rights? 


End file.
